


Newlywed になりましょう!

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsujun and Becky get married. Aiba... helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlywed になりましょう!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [](http://je-whiteday.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_whiteday**](http://je-whiteday.livejournal.com/) and the lovely [](http://augustfai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://augustfai.livejournal.com/)**augustfai** , who never fails to move me with her words. Go read her Sho/Satomi fic if you enjoy het! *_____* Actually, just go read everything of hers, it's so worth it.

  
**Newlywed になりましょう!**  
3月21日 18：00〜18：55 松本潤

**MARCH 14TH**

"Well we have to promote our new show somehow," Jun answered Sho with a laugh, shrugging his shoulders and biting his lip, a way to appear more sheepish than he actually felt.

The memo from his manager was open on the table for all of Arashi to see, which meant that Jun _wanted_ them to see it, for some reason or another. Aiba glanced over the sheet of paper in curiosity, smirking at the description of the other new NTV variety show. When he'd first heard that Jun was supposed to become a newlywed for a game show, he'd been expecting fake house sets and aprons and a goldmine of the youngest member's annoyed yet loving expressions. This seemed almost normal in comparison.

"What happens if you don't have time to get to know the person?" Sho asked just as Aiba read through the related line of description.

_Celebrity pairs will answer questions about one another, revealing the intimate character! Will the responses match, or will the couple face an early separation?_

Nino stretched his arms behind his head, butting in before Jun could respond, "Then your answers never match and it's comedy. Jun should tell everyone his wife farts in the bathtub."

"That's disgusting," Sho and Jun spoke in unison, just barely heard over the sound of Aiba and Ohno's explosive laughter.

"How long do they give you, then?" Nino shifted his interest, letting his arms flop back down at his sides.

"A week."

"Only a week?" Ohno piped up in surprise, lifting the brim of his hat to get a glimpse at Jun's expression. The likelihood he was lying was slim, but it never hurt to be sure. Aiba had learned that the hard way, but he wasn't going to think about that now.

Aiba watched Jun give a nod and exhaled slowly, shaking his head.

Really, a week wasn't very long to get to know a person "intimately," especially not when you had an idol's schedule. If Arashi appeared on the show together, it wouldn't be a problem, but Jun and someone paired with him at random? Anyway, it couldn't be helped. Last time Aiba checked, he was a male and completely unfit for marriage. To Jun, at least. A fun surprise for a show in the midst of a long run, but a first episode? Too confusing.

"I'd feel more comfortable if it was recorded, but... it'll be fine, right? Live is tough, but I guess they wanted it to be special pilot," Jun shrugged his shoulders before adding reassuringly, "I'm not worried about it."

Sho chuckled and nodded as he sat down beside Aiba, patting his shoulder.

"Masaki will help, right?"

"What?" Aiba responded in confusion, scanning the paper in front of him for anything he'd missed. There it was. After the description of the show's premise.

  
**MEET YOUR NEW WIFE** \- _BECKY!_  


"WHAT!?" he repeated, eyes growing wide.

**MARCH 15TH**

"This is the worst. Absolutely the worst."

She wasn't sure how long Aiba was planning to sit there, tapping his hair lightly and staring intently at the menu. Didn't he say this was one of his favorite places? Who took so long to order at one of their favorite places? Oh, she could be saying this.

"Isn't this one of your favorite places? Who takes so long to order at one of their favorite places?"

"Sorry," Aiba mumbled, though he was definitely still paying attention to the menu.

"Are you choosing now to try and be adventurous? Eat something new from the same place you always go so that you seem impressive? Really, Aiba-kun, stop trying so hard to be cool."

"I'm not trying to be cool!" he snapped back, lifting the menu higher to childishly block her from his sight.

Becky rolled her eyes. It's not as if she'd said something out of the blue. He had a habit of that, she'd said so before. Trying to appear as if he was smooth. Really, why seem like you had _no_ gap on television and then force yourself to have one when doing something as easy as eating dinner? People _liked_ Aiba without mystery. He was so great because he really was as sweet and funny and... oh wait.

"Matsujun wouldn't take this long to order, would he?"

Aiba snorted with laughter, shaking his head. So... was that a no? Or a yes?

He placed his menu down again and glanced upward, seemingly continuing his never-ending pondering over meal choice. But after a moment he looked to her to answer her question.

"He'd order his meal, but he told us once that then he might say something harsh over dinner to see how a girl reacts. As a test of how interested she is," he informed her with a shake of his head. A fond shake of his head, but a shake of his head nonetheless.

He made that seem like a bad thing! Didn't it just mean Matsujun wanted someone who wanted him for him and not his money and good looks? You had to be sure, didn't you? Couldn't just assume every pretty actress out there was pure at heart. It was like a drama! Exciting.

"That's good!"

"That's good?" Aiba repeated in surprise, collapsing onto the table. So _now_ he was back in variety show mode, huh? Good thing there wasn't food in front of him. Spilling things everywhere wasn't very idol-like.

She shrugged her shoulders, changing the subject because there was clearly something important to address here. "Matsujun isn't _that_ busy, right? He can make time? You're not going to play liaison all week?"

He suddenly became very interested in the menu again. She wasn't stupid. She knew what that meant. Great. No really, this was fantastic.

"All right," she announced, standing up from the table, laughing at Aiba's panicked expression. She wasn't going to walk out on him. _Yet._ "Get up already. We're going to play darts."

"Why?" Aiba asked as he slowly stood up from the table, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

"To get your brain working again so we can order and get out of here," she answered as if it were obvious, scoffing playfully before adding in a soft voice, "if it was ever working to begin with."

"OI!"

Well. It was questionable sometimes. And she meant that in the most charming of ways, of course.

**MARCH 16TH**

"They're not going to ask that. No way would they ask that," Becky shook her head violently, clutching her purse tightly and hugging it to her chest.

It was hard to know when she was being cute and when she was simply trying to avoid all romantic implication. Aiba had heard the spiel about not dating, no marriage until she's past thirty, fantasies and eventualities but never anything concrete.

In Johnny's it was a rule. One often broken and possibly _meant_ to be broken (no such thing as bad press when you have the money for a hasty cleanup).

But for Becky? She chose it for herself. There had to be a reason for that. It couldn't all be work. It just couldn't.

He snorted and leaned in, "But... you don't know that, right? It said _intimate_ , right?"

"Yes."

Amazing how she could answer in the affirmative while still being stubborn. Aiba sighed loudly and shook his head.

"We asked you in VIP room! You told us about Domyouji and stuff, remember? Ma~kino~," he reminded her, using his best Hanazawa Rui impersonation to persuade her to talk.

"That was about my ideal kissing _scene_! I didn't have to talk about what his mouth was doing or... something... Aiba shut up already!" she scowled, heading into the store and lowering her voice, "Kissing is... no. Kissing is too real."

"But it's a _variety show_! It has to be interesting! Kissing is interesting, isn't it? Kissing is SUPER interesting," he argued enthusiastically, though his chuckling took on a nervous tone soon after. He could tell by the look in her eyes as she turned to look at him again that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Not today. "All right, I'll keep thinking."

"Exactly," she responded with a grin of victory, shoving her bags from the previous store at him and laughing.

He swung the bags gently at his side, listening to them swish against the side of his pants as Becky carefully examined every piece of clothing in the store. It was no problem, really. He liked shopping, even if it wasn't to buy anything himself. This way he didn't have to talk much (and talking could get tiring when it was your job to talk... all the time).

And she didn't either, occasionally picking something up and making a noise of interest. When she found a shirt she liked, she'd hold it up in a lazy way of trying it on, waiting for Aiba's thumbs up or thumbs down.

"Nino would say that one looks like a fairy threw up on it," Aiba informed her at the fourth or fifth shirt.

To be fair, it was a bit _sparkly_. Which was fine for a stage costume or even on tv if she wanted to wear it for an appearance, but she'd really stand out walking down the street. If you weren't careful, sequins could really hurt. Or, if you were really careful but your bandmates decided to rub themselves against you it could _still_ hurt. She wouldn't have to worry about that. At least he hoped she wouldn't have to worry about his bandmates rubbing themselves against her.

Unless she wanted Jun to... but... no, he really hoped.

She took another look at it and shook her head, "Well I said Nino is hard to get along with, didn't I? He always proves me right." He expressed his disagreement before she added, "You aren't Nino. Are you going to tell me it looks like a fairy threw up on it?"

He waited a minute, trying to think of the best possible answer in this situation. Becky's face was impatient, almost daring him to try it.

"Yes."

He burst into laughter, the bags at his side rattling slightly before Becky grabbed for them, ripping them out of his hands. For a moment his breath hitched. What if she stormed off? He didn't mean to offend her he just --

"OI!" he yelped as she smacked him as hard as she could with the bags.

But, he noticed with a small, smug smile directed at the arm he was rubbing vigorously, she returned the shirt to the display table and moved on.

**MARCH 17TH**

_You have one unheard message and one old message. First unheard message._

Matsujun? It's Becky! It took some time to get Aiba to cough up your number, but I have it now and... well, shouldn't you be meeting with me soon? Aiba says you're a perfectionist and everyone else says you're professional, but you aren't taking the time to get to know me like you're supposed to. That's weird, right? Do your job properly, superstar!

Call me.

_First old message._

Jun-kun, she's going to call you. Mail her and tell her you're sorry but you're very, very busy. SUPER. STAR. Right? I bought you a shirt. No tigers this time, I promise. But it's the year of the tiger, isn't it? You should want a tiger shirt now. Okay, see you soon. Bye bye.

**MARCH 18TH**

  


  
~♪  
綺麗な景色をみると  
君にも届けたくなるよ  
それが好きだという証拠だよ  
ほんとうに好きだからだから  
♫~ 

"EMBARRASSING! NO NO NO NO!" Becky shouted, running after Aiba, both still dressed in the outfits they'd been given for filming.

As much as Aiba liked how comfortable this particular pair of overalls was, he _really_ didn't want to pay for them if anything happened. And he couldn't replace his cellphone right now either. He held it high above his head, hoping it wouldn't get knocked out of his hand. She couldn't reach it this way, probably. At least it _was_ his phone and not his AC remote. She didn't understand how lucky that was.

"I WAS JUST SHOWING MY SUPPORT!" he shouted back to her as her latest single continued to play through his phone. Shut up shut up shut up.

"WHO IS CALLING YOU!? IF IT'S MATSUJUN, TELL HIM I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM IN HIS SLEEP AND TAKE ALL HIS SUNGLASSES! I KNOW HE HAS A LOT! AND THEY'RE REALLY CUTE!"

Aiba came to abrupt stop for a janitor, letting out a high-pitched laugh when Becky slammed into his side and screeched.

She backed up and poked his side repeatedly. "Chaaaaaaaange iiiiiiiit. Seriously, Aiba-kuuuuuuun."

"Okay okay," he answered, checking the display to see one missed call and his manager's name. He shut the phone again and shoved it in his pocket. He'd change it later. Sure.

He linked his arms behind his back and gave her a look he thought was coy, but she'd probably call annoying. What was that they said in English? Tomato... Tomatoes?

"Now that I have you here, let's talk about your love life. YEAAAY!" he suggested, flashing her a peace sign.

He watched as her expression changed from a stubborn pout to a full on frown and glare. He was supposed to be asking her this stuff! For Jun's sake, obviously. If they did badly on the show, they'd both be humiliated and yell at each other a lot. It would be _funny_ , but it might also make them look like bad... newlywed material, or something.

"Why is it you again? I get it. Matsujun doesn't want to see me," Becky sighed and let her shoulders droop, "But he can't send Sho-kun to talk to me? I could use a calming breeze right now."

She held her arms out and tipped her head back as if enjoying a refreshing wind, eyes closing and a small smile appearing at her lips. Pretty.

"But we're friends! Right, Becky? I'm the best representative for you both! Because of friendship," he pointed out, trying not to speak too loudly and ruin her calming breeze moment. Too late. She sighed again and tilted her head back down, opening her eyes and staring at him indifferently.

He hated when she did that. It was worse than a glare. It felt like she was looking right through him. Humoring him. When she rolled her eyes and laughed in exasperation, it was much much better. He laughed with her, taking hold of her shoulders and turning her around, steering her back in the direction they came from.

"We should talk about Matsujun then. Does he want a wife that can cook?"

Aiba smiled and nodded his head, though she couldn't see with him behind her, "Definitely."

"What about you?" she asked in curiosity.

"I'm not the one marrying you," he reminded her, secretly pleased that she wanted to know. It meant he was finally getting somewhere, right? He'd thought she'd paid much more attention to him than Jun all week! Well, she had to because Jun wasn't around, but now she was even asking him questions about his love life! That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Relieeeeeeeeef~" she breathed jokingly.

Damn.

Aiba voiced his protest at such a response, missing the blush that colored her cheeks.

 

**MARCH 19TH**

"It's okay, it's okay. I already did this part with Matsujun," Becky wriggled in his arms. Aiba squeezed harder.

"I said it's _okay_ already," she whined, but Aiba refused to let go. What was his problem? Why did he never listen to what she was saying to him? She didn't need another demonstration of the Hana Yori Dango season one final scene. Hugs were great, sure, and he smelled really good... the way she'd always thought a guy was supposed to smell, actually, but this was _completely unnecessary_.

"Aiba-kun, really, you can let go. This isn't helping anything," she spoke, but not as firmly as before, her voice wavering as she heard him sigh.

It was getting a little weird. Her heart was beating really fast.

Because she was worried something was wrong. Yeah. Aiba... Aiba was her friend and she didn't want him to be upset or anything.

"But what if you're the girl I approve of?" she heard him ask, her entire body tensing up. Wait, this was just another way he was trying to emulate the drama, right? She really didn't see how this was productive in any way. Everybody knew she liked that scene but it was done and over. She'd had her dream come true! Jun already knew about it, anyway, so what was Aiba even planning on revealing to him about her?

Intimate. Her intimate side. This was just silly. Her heart was still beating fast the stupid thing, it didn't get that this was just a reenactment.

She raised a hand hesitantly to pat his back, maybe, but was stopped by Aiba speaking up again.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

She was supposed to say something? What did he want her to say?

"Domyouji, don't go to New York!" she begged playfully, immediately changing the mood before lifting her eyes to meet Aiba's. She knew she was being foolish. She knew. Somewhere deep down she knew. But admitting it to herself... well. She'd never been good at that.

She hadn't noticed before. Aiba's eyes were watery.

"Hay fever? Is it the hay fever?"

"Becky-san," his smile was forced as he gave a slight bow of his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? It's not good for me to be here with a cold, yeah?" he spoke quickly, pulling away and keeping his head down.

She heard his sad chuckle, her heart beating faster still when he turned away from her.

"Okay then," she mumbled, feeling both confused and guilty as he walked away.

**MARCH 20TH**

"Hi," Jun smiled, giving a tiny wave as she entered the green room.

He laughed lightly at her double take, then louder when she pretended to trip over herself to get to his side.

"The elusive Matsujun! Finally worthy of your presence!"

Of course, he understood why she thought he'd been ignoring her. He knew that her phone calls hadn't been personal. Not a plea for a date or even a dinner as friends. This was about _work_ and it pained him to feel like he wasn't putting in one hundred percent on something. But he'd been asked a favor by a friend. No, more than a friend. A member of ARASHI, and he couldn't stand to see Aiba unhappy.

"Well - "

"But I was supposed to be meeting Aiba? Where is he?" she asked unexpectedly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"He isn't feeling that well, apparently. Had a rough time of it last night," Jun answered, hoping to hint at what she might have missed. The fact that she was eager to bring Aiba's name up so soon... maybe he'd made an impression after all.

Granted, Aiba wasn't that amazing when it came to relationships, and Jun hadn't been there, but he didn't understand how someone would confess and have the other person... not notice. Becky didn't seem like the type to reject someone harshly.

"But how are you even here?" she looked almost sheepish as she asked, "Aren't you insanely busy or something?"

"No."

"You aren't insanely busy?" she asked again, eyes beginning to narrow.

"Not really, no. Don't have any dramas or movies like the others, so..." he trailed off, trying hard to not laugh. Eventually she would pick up on this. She was a clever girl, she _had_ to get what he was telling her here.

"SO WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL WEEK?"

Okay, so he had to laugh at that. It wasn't funny. Not at all, really. He'd been neglectful of his work, but...

"Helping a friend, you could say," he answered with a smirk. That was the smart way of putting it, right? Better than tattling. Just coming out and admitting that Aiba had asked him to go in his place wouldn't be fair. But maybe letting Aiba go in his place hadn't been fair either. Maybe.

His eyes widened slightly as she groaned and slid down the sofa dramatically. Ummmmm.

"Look... Aiba-chan..."

"Aiba-chan?"

"No, Aiba-chan," he corrected, nodding toward the doorway.

Aiba smiled nervously, looking almost as if he was out of place in his own green room. Jun waved him over, patting the space between himself and Becky, waiting for Aiba to sit down before standing up himself.

He gave a cheery cackle, at least he thought it was cheery, as he made his escape, "See you tomorrow, Becky-chan!"

"WE HAVE THE SHOW TOMORROW! MATSUJUN! MATSUJUN WE HAVE THE SHOW T-" Becky called after him, quieting as she slowly turned her head to look at Aiba.

Oh god. Oh god Oh god. Had he messed up? Had he really, really messed up? The last thing he wanted was to ruin their friendship just by... feeling more.

They sat in awkward silence, probably their very first, while the wheels continued to turn. Had she figured out he'd been trying to confess to her then? And if she had ... how did she feel about that? Was he going to have to sit through a second rejection.

"I'm mad at you."

Yes. Fuck.

"You're mad at me," he repeated, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in frustration. Maybe he deserved it. He'd potentially screwed up their friendship _and_ her upcoming variety show appearance. He'd been selfish. He couldn't apologize enough.

He just... didn't know where to start.

She sat herself back up and smirked, a strange expression for her to have at the moment, but... he wouldn't question that.

"Your New Year's Card? Ringing any bells?" she prodded.

His New Year's Card? Hey wait a minute!

"I didn't draw on it! You said it was scary last time and that was just an ox," he whined, forgetting momentarily that he was mourning the loss of their friendship... possibly, "You're really hard to please. I mean, I don't mean that in a bad way I'm... ah... you're just... what was wrong with my card? You didn't say, did you? Sorry."

"I like art," she shrugged, scooting closer.

"Not my art."

"Aiba-kun, just listen a minute," she sounded apologetic as she started to change topics again - this was it. This was the rejection. He hated that she had to sound _sorry_. It wasn't her fault.

"I know I said I want the guy to confess, but you need to be more obvious about it," she explained with a laugh, patting his shoulder.

"More... more... huh, wha..."

"Obvious," she finished for him, using her grip at his shoulder to pull him forward for a kiss.

It was small and maybe inexperienced, but it was soft and faintly warm, and it was _Becky_. It was Becky kissing him! He made a quiet noise of happiness against her lips, growing bolder when she didn't slip away. His hand reached out to cup her cheek gently, thumb rubbing lightly against smooth skin.

Becky was strong, and she knew how to give orders, but in moments like these... Aiba felt comfortable taking the lead. She was a perfect fit in his book, the kind of girl he'd been wanting forever. To happily take charge at dinner, and when shopping, and as they shared in adventures, but a little shy and _so cute_ when he got her alone.

She'd hate to know he was calling her timid in his mind right now, and somehow he knew that if they kept going, she'd change his opinion. But for now he was happy, and he could only assume he was going to _keep_ being happy. As long as she'd gift him with her time.

He began a slow pull at her lips, getting her to relax and loosen up a bit more, nearly smiling and ruining what they had going when he felt her return the pressure. He continued to push, as far as she would let him, but this was their very first kiss. Simple was good, right?

WAIT. Was it over already?

"Becky, I like you!" he blurted out as she pulled back, wincing as she did.

Okay, so maybe that had been a bit loud given she was less than a few centimeters away. She laughed again, punching his shoulder, "That's better."

He grinned, his real, impossibly wide, completely infatuated with Becky grin and hugged her tight. Like himself, not Domyouji. He'd always thought his hugs were pretty good.

"Wait, are you really sick?" she asked all of a sudden, pushing him away and wiping at her mouth frantically.

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he pulled her forward for another kiss, "Idiot."

**MARCH 21ST**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Jun stared at Becky's board in shock, the audience erupting into laughter. Appropriate, given Jun had just expressed his complete confidence that his answer would match hers perfectly.

And had now failed. Miserably.

After the host asked why Jun had been led astray, Jun shook his head and laughed lightly through his embarrassment, "We have a segment on one of our shows where we ask female celebrities about their image of the ideal guy. Basically."

Becky hid her laugh behind her hand.

"And she was a guest," Jun continued, "and she _definitely_ made it seem like she wanted a celebrity. Someone really obvious about it, to walk around in disguises with and everything... right? Didn't you....?"

"If he's really a celebrity, that's fine," Becky nodded, patting Jun's arm briefly. Not his fault he'd not done the proper research.

"But about celebrity appeal... mnn... I've changed my mind since then. A real guy would be nice."

Jun tried to hide his knowing smile... by literally hiding behind his answer board. It would probably look as if he was annoyed, not pleased. And at any other time, if she weren't a woman, he'd have smacked her upside the head by now.

Becky listened attentively to the host's questions, continuing to smile and smooth her skirt. 'A newlywed would wear a skirt for her husband, riiiiight?' she'd asked the audience when they'd first arrived on set. Jun had told her not to bother, meaning not to trouble herself, but of course Becky had made a big show of him not caring about her efforts. He (barely audibly) sighed and shook his head at the thought as she launched into a new explanation of what she was looking for, at least according to her "fantasies".

"They should be honest about who they are, even if it's not flashy," she finished with an enthusiastic nod.

"So, someone like Aiba-chan?" Jun asked in amusement, cocky grin gracing his features.

Becky returned the expression, eyes flashing as she stared him down.

" _Never_."


End file.
